The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Tracking a person's intake of medication or performance of an exercise has been mostly limited to journal entries by the person, electronic reminders using electronic timers or applications on a computer. For medications, pill containers may have a digital clock attached to the container itself. The digital clock may be set to sound a reminder alarm whenever it is time for the user to take the medication. However, this approach relies on the user to pay attention to the alarm notification and to physically ingest or meter the medication to himself or herself, to remember to reset the alarm for the next dosage, etc. For example, a user may forget how many pills he or she had ingested from the pill container at the last alarm notification or even whether any pills were ingested from the pill container at the last alarm notification.
Relying on the user to manually or mentally record the occurrence and/or quantity of administered dosages of medication is fraught with errors that may be life-threatening.